The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of evergreen azalea, botanically known as Rhododendron indicum. Richard Odom discovered this new azalea variety, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x98Crimson Majestyxe2x80x99, as a naturally occurring branch sport of Azalea xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99 at Country Pines Nursery, Inc. in Forest Hill, La. xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99 is an unpatented azalea that is well-know in the trade in zones 7-9.
After several generations of asexual propagations through rooting cuttings, the present plant has been developed with its unique foliage coloration and full size, having similar growth patterns and bloom characteristics of the parent plant, xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99.
The selection process focused on foliage color and type of growth rather than on bloom characteristics.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by rooting cuttings has been under Mr. Odom""s direction at the same location. Several generations of the new plant have been evaluated and the distinctive characteristics of the plant have remained stable. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.
Plant cuttings are allowed to root and grow in a 2.25 inch diameter (rosecup) container for 6-8 months, at which time the plant is about 4 inches in height, and is then transferred to a one gallon container. After an additional 10-12 months of growth, the plant is about 11-13 inches in height and about 10-13 inches in spread. At this time, the plant is sufficiently large for commercial sale as a one gallon plant. If larger plants are desired for commercial sale, the plant can be re-potted from the one gallon container to a three gallon container. An additional 8-10 months of growth in the three gallon container is generally needed to produce a commercial three gallon container plant, at about 24-28 inches in height and 24-26 inches in spread.
Patent applications have been filed herewith for Azalea xe2x80x98Crimson Princessxe2x80x99, U.S. patent application No. 09/930,574, a dwarf form which originated as naturally occurring whole plant sport mutation of xe2x80x98Crimson Majestyxe2x80x99, and azalea xe2x80x98Crimson Queenxe2x80x99, U.S. patent application No. 09/930,575, a semi-dwarf form which originated as a naturally occurring branch sport of Azalea xe2x80x98Crimson Princessxe2x80x99. The three xe2x80x9cCrimsonxe2x80x9d azaleas have similar leaf coloration (187-A, 187-B, grayed purple group)(The foliage of xe2x80x98Crimson Queenxe2x80x99 is lighter than that of xe2x80x98Crimson Princessxe2x80x99 but darker that of xe2x80x98Crimson Majestyxe2x80x99 in appearance) and differ primary in growth size characteristics: xe2x80x98Crimson Princessxe2x80x99 being a dwarf (about 10-12 inches in height at about two xc2xd years from cutting), xe2x80x98Crimson Queenxe2x80x99 a semi-dwarf (about 16-18 inches in height at about 2xc2xd years from cutting) and xe2x80x98Crimson Majestyxe2x80x99 being a standard (about 24-28 inches in height at about 2xc2xd years). See FIGS. 8 and 9. By contrast, the parent stock xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99 is a standard azalea (about 24-28 inches at two xc2xd years from cutting, with an ultimate height of 5-8 feet). All of the xe2x80x98Crimsonxe2x80x99 hybrid azaleas have strikingly different foliage coloration (187-A, 187-B, grayed purple group) from the parent xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99 (N189A grayed green group). ). See FIGS. 2 and 9.
The xe2x80x98Crimson Majestyxe2x80x99 new growth has a dominant reddish purple color in a rather wide border on the outer margin of the leaves. This color is overcome with green as the leaf matures, but the pigment remains slightly noticeable on the topside of the foliage. This gives the plant a purple or maroon color when it is viewed from a normal distance. The coloration is readily apparent when viewed in contrast next to green leaf azaleas or shrubs. The underside of the leaf retains more reddish purple pigment. The cultivar has the growth habitat of full size indica azaleas. The cultivar has a red-purple flower color similar to that of Azalea xe2x80x98Red Formosa,xe2x80x99 but the flower and flower color is not considered a novel feature.
The following are the most outstanding and distinguishing characteristics of this new cultivar when grown under normal horticultural practices in Independence, La.
1. The unique foliage coloration, color 187-A (grayed purple group).
2. Easily propagated with semi-hardwood cuttings in late spring through the summer.
3. Fast growth rate under normal fertilization and moisture conditions.
4. Upright, dense and globose in nature.
5. Good specimen plant.
6. Makes a good hedge or screen.
7. Very good foundation plant for large buildings or under high windows.